A Thousand And One Nights Of Magi
by Girl Who Loves Her Cartoons
Summary: This is a challenge by SugarLandBabyGirl, in which there will be 1001 prompts on this amazing anime and manga; Magi. I hope you enjoy these stories as much as I am with writing them. Warning: There will most likely be a few OC's, AU's, and maybe Reader-Inserts along with the actual characters of Magi.
1. 343 - Gigolo

**Author's Note:** _This takes place when Alibaba is younger. It's before he gets taken in by the King of Balbadd, yet after his mother, Anise, dies. Alibaba is a bit darker in this._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Magi : The Labyrinth of Magic, Magi : The Kingdom of Magic, or Sinbad no Bouken, Shinobu Ohtaka does.

* * *

><p>343. Gigolo<p>

By : Girl Who Loves Her Cartoons

Summary: Alibaba wasn't as innocent as Kassim thought he was. He too, did things he wasn't proud of and this was one of them. He did them to keep food on the table; sacrificing his innocent outlook on the world was a small price to pay, as long as his family got to eat another day.

* * *

><p>Big golden eyes darted around nervously, fear shining through. If Kassim got word of what he was doing…<p>

Alibaba shuddered at the thought. He wouldn't know how Kassim would react, especially since Kassim probably wouldn't be thinking the way he was.

Alibaba let out a sigh of relief once he was away from the slums and closer to where his 'job', Alibaba sneered at the thought, would start.

As the young boy looked around, he caught sight of one of his regulars; Miss Amsah Sumera. He quickly shifted his face into one with a cordial smile and called out,

"Lady Sumera!"

The chubby black-haired woman turned at the call, and her eyes brightened at who she saw.

"Ah! My cute little Alibaba-chan~!" The woman crooned, her eyes filled with happiness.

Alibaba kept the fake smile on his face and started his act. Somewhere deep in his mind, he thought, _the show has begun._

"Are you in need of any assistance today, My Lady?" he questioned innocently.

"You must be able to read minds, little Alibaba-chan! I was looking around for someone as sweet and polite as you to help me go shopping." The woman paused for a moment. "And what do you know! I find you here, my little Baba-chan!"

At this, Miss Sumera let out a shrill giggle that hurt his ears.

"No, My Lady. I cannot, although, I wish I could so I can always be of use to you!" He said cheerfully, eyes shimmering with fake happiness, not that the idiotic noble woman could tell.

"Well then, instead of standing here chatting all day, why don't we go get those groceries?"

"Of course, My Fair Lady!"

...

"Here you go, little Baba-chan!" Miss Sumera crooned, as she handed Alibaba a sack of gold coins.

As he felt the weight of the bag, his eyes widened, but not for the reason the noble thought.

_This is too much, at least more than I get after a usual day's work of guiding tourists and _

_shining shoes. Kassim and Mariam are _definitely_ going to think that something's up!_

As he panicked, he showed none of his inner turmoil on the outside.

"This is too much! I cannot take this from you, Lady Sumera! I'm not deserving of this, I'm unworthy of such a payment!" Alibaba cried out with fake gratitude and surprise lacing his every word.

The noble woman fell for his act hook, line, and sinker.

The woman gasped and said, "Oh my poor little Baba-chan! How could you think so poorly of yourself!"

The woman then looked around and bent down to his level, as if to tell some great secret that couldn't be overheard.

"Between you and me, little sweet Baba-chan." She whispered. "You're the best escort I've ever had. You're so sweet, kind, and cordial to me! I couldn't help but give you this! Maybe, when you're older, I'll even let you be a bit more than just an escort."

At this, she gave him what was most likely supposed to be a flirtatious look.

"But, My Lady! You're too generous to a little slum rat like me! I will never be worthy enough for you!" Alibaba exclaimed quietly, diverting the offer she was handing him.

"Oh, you're too kind! Anyway, let's keep this little talk between you and me, okay, little Baba-chan? We don't want any of my other escorts to get jealous, do we now?"

After he swore not to tell anyone, not that his word meant much, the noble gave an ear-piercing giggle and pinched his cheeks before standing up and walking away.

...

When Alibaba came home with the money, Kassim pulled him to the side. As Mariam squealed over how much Alibaba had made, Kassim asked the inevitable question.

"Where'd you get so much money from, Alibaba? This is more than you and Mariam make put together in a week!"

Alibaba just smiled and said, "Oh, there was a huge group of nobles passing by and needed directions to get to Qishan, so someone recommended them to me. After helping them, they gave me all of this!"

Kassim gave him a doubtful look, but let Alibaba's excuse pass.

"Fine, whatever."

Alibaba flashed him yet another of his innocent smiles as Kassim left to go do some shopping with Mariam.

After they both left, Alibaba dropped his act and sighed wearily. He hated lying to his precious people like that, but he didn't want to find out what would happen if either of them had found out.

If Kassim found out, he would realize that Alibaba wasn't as innocent as they all thought. More importantly, Kassim would realize that Alibaba played them all like fools.

If Mariam found out, she would be crushed and be revealed to all the dirty truths and secrets that, not just Alibaba but Kassim as well, were trying to hide from her.

Neither of them would realize _why_ Alibaba would do such things. He did them to keep food on the table; sacrificing his innocent outlook on the world was a small price to pay, as long as his family got to eat another day.

* * *

><p><em>And it's done at 858 words, not including the summary or title! It's a little more than the 100 words it's supposed to be... but I couldn't help myself! It was too tempting to keep writing! Criticism and any pointers on spelling or grammar mistakes are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed! ^_^<em>

_~ Cartoon-chan_


	2. 39 - Artist

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Magi : The Labyrinth of Magic, Magi : The Kingdom of Magic, or Sinbad no Bouken, Shinobu Ohtaka does.

* * *

><p>39. Artist<p>

By: Girl Who Loves Her Cartoons

Summary: Morgiana might've not been able to write, but there was two things that she could definitely do; dance and draw.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in the kingdom of Sindria, a day that just made people want to go outside and have fun. Morgiana loved these types of days.<p>

It was a day she could have spent with her friends, just talking and having fun. It was a day she could have spent training with her teacher and fellow Fanalis, Masrur.

She could have done that and more, she supposed, but there was just something in the air telling her that today was a day for _her_, and no one else. Usually, Morgiana didn't give into these types of whims, but there was this energy in the air, intoxicating her and making her do things she usually wouldn't.

This was the reason why she was now up in a tree, leaning back against the trunk with a pad of papyrus and a piece of charcoal. She nibbled on her bottom lip, scarlet eyes surveying her surroundings to see if she could find anything interesting to draw.

Morgiana couldn't write, but there was something other than dancing that she has always loved to do; drawing.

She loved to look at paintings and she would always be amazed with the story they told. Sometimes, they spoke of legends of the past or a love not returned. It was something she had strived to do since seeing these magnificent drawings.

As she realized that there was nothing in the vicinity to draw, she decided that she would draw her emotions. A small determined gleam appeared in her eyes as she nodded her head.

Yes, that was exactly what she would do. Then, she began to draw.

At first they were just swirling lines and curved edges, but soon they began to turn into something magnificent.

Morgiana's hand furiously moved about the page as the happiness and excitement overtook her, barely being able to control her strength from breaking the piece of charcoal and ripping the page.

Blinding smiles and a mixture of azure and gold filled her mind, whispers of magic, secrets, and adventures filled her ears with the occasional laugh here and there. Morgiana felt hope, happiness, and other positive emotions fill her chest as she kept drawing.

As she lost herself in these powerful feelings, she was surprised when her hand had stopped moving and suddenly her drawing was done.

It was like coming out of a trance. She blinked once, twice, three times before a proud smile broke out on her face.

Yes, this drawing depicted her feelings perfectly, her memories as well. This drawing was her best yet.

A voice startled her so much that she almost fell out of the tree she was currently perched in.

"Hey Morgiana! Whatcha doin' up there all by yourself? There's gonna be a huge festival in our honor for capturing Zagan and all! Come on, let's go!"

It was a blond teen with golden eyes bright as the sun. The startled Fanalis girl looked down and nodded her agreement.

"Hm."

She then jumped down from the tree, startling her blond friend as he started freaking out.

"Whoa! You scared me, Morgiana! You could have gotten hurt from a fall that high, even if you are a Fanalis."

"Forgive me, Alibaba-san."

"There's nothing to forgive and you don't need to bow! It's fine, really!" The male waved his hands about, trying to get the girl to stop bowing to him. "Anyway, let's go meet up with Hakuryuu and Aladdin."

"Hey, Morgiana? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Alibaba-san?"

"What were you doing up there anyway?"

...

Laying forgotten underneath a tree, was a pad of paper, open to a finished sketch.

The sketch was beautiful in every single way. It depicted three people, two boys and a girl, the wind blowing back their hair as they flew high above an island on a magic carpet.

The red-headed girl's face was filled with amazement as her vermillion eyes seemed to dart everywhere.

The older male, a blond teen, seemed to be a bit scared and amazed at the sights he was taking in.

The blue-haired boy, however, was enjoying the ride immensely. As the carpet rode through the sky, he was standing with his arms out, staff in one hand. A huge smile was on his face as his sapphire eyes sparkled with amusement and happiness.

...

Morgiana hesitated before she gave Alibaba his answer. Should she tell him about her secret past time? Should she lie to him? Was it the right time to show her drawings to everyone?

"I was merely admiring the view, Alibaba-san. I love how I can see everything from being that high up. You should try it one day, Alibaba-san."

No, she thought, it wasn't the right time. Maybe one day she would be brave enough to show them. To show them one of her true passions.

"Eh!? No way! I'd probably fall out of the tree and get a concussion, or something!" As Alibaba kept animatedly talking, she was sure she was making the right choice.

She was no magician, but she would like to keep some of her tricks a secret.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! It's finished! This little thing popped up into my head a couple days ago as I was looking through prompts that I should write.<em>

_I've also realized something important : I'm writing way more than a 100 words. I do like these little short stories I've been writing, but I hope it's not deterring any of you readers from giving a review or worse, it's too long and/or boring._

_Is Morgiana a bit OOC? I feel like she might be._

_Thanks again for reading guys! I really appreciate you taking time out of your day (or night, depending when you read these) to read these. So, before you click out of this window, please leave a review._

_Reviews are amazing, and I would love to hear your thoughts or questions! ^_^_

_~ Cartoon-chan_


End file.
